This invention relates to lifting apparatus for lifting various objects. This invention is also related to my earlier co-pending patent application, Ser. No. 018,120, filed: Feb. 17, 1993, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,429, entitled: Panel Lift Apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel lifting apparatus for lifting various objects having a plurality of telescoping chain driven sections for telescoping an object upward with a power driven means for powering the telescoping sections.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel lifting apparatus for power a pluraity of telescoping sections upward and which has a detachable power pack for powering the sections.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel power driven telescoping apparatus.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds and when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: